Gotham
with RIA * with Organization XIII |government = ;Mayor *Diabloz ;Commissioner *Jaybooker ;Police Chief *Kommander ;Director of FA *CelesteA ;City Manager *Fien Zinfi ;Treasurer *''Vacant'' ;Superintendent *''Vacant'' ;Asst Public Relations: *''Vacant'' ;Asst Public Relations: *''Vacant'' ;Asst Police Chief: *''Vacant'' |forumurl = http://cnbatcave.com/ |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/cngotham |ircchannel = #CNGotham |othernotes = |statsdate = May 22, 2011 |totalnations = 45 |totalstrength = 694,319 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 15,429 |totalnukes = 99 |rank = 121 |score = 3.10 }} Gotham was founded on February 10, 2011 by Garrow of Ambition and King Charge of Crazy Land. On May 25, 2011 Gotham officially merged into the Random Insanity Alliance. When this occurred the Random Insanity Alliance declared it would continue to protect the Gotham alliance affiliation indefinitely. The protection ended in February 2012 when the last of Gotham's former members left the AA. History Gotham was founded on February 10, 2011 by Garrow of Ambition and King Charge of Crazy Land. Gotham was protected by its friends in the Random Insanity Alliance under the Why So Random? Accords until May 7, 2011 when Gotham upgraded its protectorate to the Why So Random? Accords II: Arkham City Rises, a MDoAP. On March 26, 2011 at 11:16 PM, City Manager (Minister of Internal Affairs), Helena Cain was sworn in as the 3rd Mayor of Gotham. Helena Cain joined Gotham as Director of Education. On May 5, 2011 a new Charter/Constitution was adopted. On May 25, 2011 Gotham officially merged into the Random Insanity Alliance. The Gotham alliance affiliation remains under the protection of the RIA. Gotham Charter Article I. Membership Article I. Section I. Preamble With these articles the people proudly proclaim themselves a member of the Planet Bob and now together we stand to form the alliance of Gotham. It is with our wisdom that we will gain our success and be substantially guided. It is through our courage we will remain strong, fearless, and in return strengthened. It will be because of our righteousness that Gothamites can remain proud of their alliance and know for certain that Gotham is always and forever on the correct path,and so say we all believe-in and uphold these Articles of Declaration before us. Article I. Section II. Admission Any Nation wishing to be granted membership into Gotham are required to put forward their application. All Nations regardless of demographics and statistics have the opportunity to apply. Gotham sets forth the following stipulations upon membership to our alliance to protect the wellbeing of all members. *The applicant must not be in any current offensive wars. *The applicant must not currently be on any ZI or Perma-ZI lists *The applicant must help and serve our alliance when called upon Article I. Section III. Rules and Regulations The following rules are set forth to define the general code of conduct for all members that have been accepted into Gotham. *All members are to be respectful of all other members. *All members are to be respectful of all other diplomats. *All members are to adhere to all laws and rules set into place by the alliance government. *All members may not declare war on another alliance of greater than 5 members. *All members may not declare war on any POW or applicant alliance affiliations *All members will adhere to the orders of their superiors *All members have the right to voice their opinions in a safe manner Article I. Section IV. Re-admittance In the case that a nation is denied membership then that Nation will have the opportunity to re-apply again once all appropriate concerns have been addressed. Article I. Section V. Political Asylum Political Asylum: In the case that a nation feels that they are at threat by another Alliance then that nation can apply for political asylum with Gotham. In order to apply for political asylum a formal request to the Mayor via IRC chat followed by Q & A, in which Gotham will then diplomatically deal with the alliance at question. Please note entrance into Gotham is not guaranteed. Article I. Section VI. Expulsion and Resignation Any nation found to be breaking the Charter may be expelled, this will be determined on severity of the situation and on a case-by-case basis. Any nation may resign during times of peace, as long as all debts are paid and all aid given within the last 30 days is returned. Any nation that deserts Gotham during times of battle, will be considered an enemy and treated as such. Article I. Section VII. Black-Enlistment Gotham defines "blacked listed" as a nation that has been flagged due to unprofessionalism, extreme disrespect, or any other contradiction to the Gotham Charter. Article II. The Administration Article II. Section I. Mayor The Mayor- Is the leader and speaker for the alliance. Mayor is responsible for giving tasks and setting quota and expectations for alliance performance. It is the responsibility of the Mayor to project professionalism and maturity as he/she leads the alliance of Gotham forward. The Mayor can suspend and appoint new Ministers in the event that a presiding Minister steps down from office or is convicted by the Commissioner or Mayor of criminal acts against the Gotham Charter. The Mayor of Gotham can only be replaced with a new Mayor if the incumbent steps down from office in which then the Mayor would appoint a successor from the Executive Cabnit. Article II. Section II. Commissioner The Commissioner - Is second to the Mayor. It is the responsibility of the Commissioner to govern over the rest of the Executive Cabnit though supervision and support when necessary. The Commissioner is to report directly to the Mayor on all matters before acting when concerning the Executive Cabnit. It is the responsibility of the Commissioner to project professionalism and maturity as he assists in leading the alliance of Gotham forward. The Commissioner is to follow all orders of the Mayor and can be removed for crime against these Articles. Article II. Section III. Director of Public Affairs Director of Public Affairs - Is the Head of Foreign Affairs. It is the responsibility of the Director of Public Relations to pursue diplomatic assignments as directed by the Mayor of Gotham. It is expected that the Director of Public Relations can properly negotiate treaties, assign responsible diplomats to foreign targets, and project an experienced persona. Article II. Section IV. City Manager City Manager - Is Head of Internal Affairs. It is the responsibility of the City Manager to hear the voices of the people and provide input to the government as to how the people can be better represented. The City manager is to also approve membership requests and keep the forum flourishing with activity. It is the responsibility of the City Manager to project professionalism and maturity as he/she assists in leading the alliance of Gotham forward. City management also has supervision rights over the department of the Treasurer. Article II. Section V. Police Chief Police Chief - Is Head of Military Affairs. It is the responsibility of the Police Chief to maintain the safety of the alliance at all times. Police Chief should constantly looking be looking for rogue attacks made against the alliance and by the alliance and finding ways to resolve them. The Police Chief is responsible for set up of the alliance militia in the time of war and is responsible for military readiness in the event a war does come upon the shores of Gotham. Article II. Section VI. Treasurer Treasurer - Is Head of Financial Affairs It is the responsibility of the Treasurer to maintain the financial sovereignty of the alliance. The Treasurer is to make financial reports to upper level government. The Treasurer is to ensure the wants of the Mayor is being held out. The Treasurer is to coordinate tech deals, Trade Circles, and financial aid as well as banking programs. Article II. Section VII. Superintendent Superintendent - Is Head of Education. It is the responsibility of the Superintendent to insure that Gotham has new and updated guides, that Gotham's members are experienced and educated. The Superintendent will tend to all new recruits and their needs as they transform into Gothamites, by maintaining the academy. Article II. Section VII. Batman/The Dark Knight The Dark Knight - Is the head of nationalism and is charged with encouraging the troops and creating alliance wide unity. The Dark Knight is not a government position, can be replaced and removed at will, and is given to the Gothamite with the most spirit. Batman like the Council is elected every 40 days. Article II. Section VIII. Councilman Councilman - The purpose of a Councilman is to represent the people of Gotham. There is 1 council seat for every 10 members. Councilman vote on issues concerning merges, treaties, amendments, candidate approval, and any other event that the Executive Leadership wishes to know the opinion of the people on. The Council's vote is to be taken in to consideration but ultimately the final decision is that of the Mayor of Gotham. Article III. Appointment & Elections Article III. Section I. Minister Appointment The following positions are appointed by the Mayor with a review every 2 months: Commissioner, Police Chief, Superintendent, City Manager, Director of Public Affairs, and Treasurer. Article III. Section II. Councilman Election Elections for Councilman take place every 40 days including the 10 day campaign and transition period. *The Councilman with the most votes will serve as Council Floor Speaker who will report directly to the Mayor. Article IV. War Article IV. Section I. Alliance War The Mayor is the only member of Gotham who can declare an alliance-wide war and the only member of Gotham that can accept terms of surrender and/or reparations for an alliance-wide war. Article IV. Section II. Nuclear Policy No member may set off any nuclear missiles without the approval of the Minister of Defense only after the approval of the May;or. Article IV. Section III. Tech Raiding Tech raiding is allowed under the following requirements: *Targets cannot be under any alliance affiliation with 5 or more members, unless otherwise approved by the Mayor. *Targets cannot be a member of the black trading sphere *In case of backfire from a target, the alliance will NOT aid the tech raider, be it financial or military means. Any nation found to be breaking this article of the Charter will be dealt with on a case by case basis. Article V. Amendments In the event that an amendment is needed then its will be first ran by the council and then a decision will be made by the Mayor of Gotham Article VI. Oath of Office All Executive Personnel must recite the oat and adhear to it prior to being appointed to the cabnit. "I do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Articles of Declaration of Gotham against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter, with every fiber of my being. So say we all." Article VII. Signatories Signed, On 05-05-2011 the Articles of Declaration of Gotham was revised and signed by the following: ''Head of State *Mayor: Helena Cain Senior Government *City Manager: Diabloz *Public Relations: King Charge *Police Chief: Jaybooker *Superintendent: NoMutantAllowed Junior Government *Treasurer: CaptainRedSorrow *Asst Public Relations: CelesteA *Asst Police Chief: Kommander'' Gotham Announcements Gotham Government Government of Gotham |} |} |} |} Gotham Treaties | | | | |- | style="background-color:#000000; color:#FFFFFF;" colspan="7" | |} See also Category:ProtectoRItes